Chuva de Verão
by Shakinha
Summary: Num dia chuvoso de verão, que Aiolia considera perdido, o Cavaleiro de Leão tem uma bela surpresa...


**Chuva de Verão**

Aiolia estava à toa na casa de Leão, só para variar um pouco. Aquele Santuário estava tão monótono ultimamente que ele ficava horas vendo televisão, passando os canais, procurando algo interessante. A tarde estava bonita, até o momento em que um trovão foi ouvido.

- Pronto! Agora só falta dar interferência na antena da TV a Cabo.

Ele resmungava com um pacote de pipoca de microondas nas mãos.

- Logo hoje que ia passar filme bom no Telecine… Detesto chuvas de verão.

Ele deu uma olhada pela janela para ver se havia alguma chance de as nuvens cinzas se dissiparem antes do início do filme, mas a chance era de uma em um milhão. Foi quando viu um carro lá embaixo, na entrada do Santuário. Achou estranho, mas deixou para lá. A chuva não demorou a cair. E não demorou a engrossar também. O cavaleiro de Leão estava esticado no sofá, aguardando o início do filme quando as luzes piscaram e se apagaram.

- B-E-Leza! Agora cadê as velas?

Ele deu mais uma olhada na janela. O carro ainda estava lá, parado. Ele decidiu ir ver o que era. Estava precisando se distrair mesmo. Pegou uma lanterna, uma capa de chuva, um guarda-chuva e saiu. Foi até a entrada, onde viu o tal carro. Chegou mais perto e viu uma pessoa fuçando o motor e xingando.

- Shit, e agora como é que eu volto pro hotel? Ainda mais com essa chuva!

Pela voz, ele percebeu que era um garoto.

- Ei, está com problemas?

O garoto levou um susto e levantou-se rapidamente.

- Quem é você?

-Er… Eu moro aqui. Precisando de ajuda?

- Sim. Eu to de férias aqui na Grécia, aluguei um carro e saí pra dar uma volta, mas o carro pifou e começou a chover. E bem na frente desse lugar medonho.

Aiolia olhou para trás, para onde o rapaz olhava, e começou a rir.

- Por que não entra para se secar ou comer alguma coisa? Quando a chuva parar, eu dou uma olhada no seu carro. Entendo um pouquinho de mecânica. Quer dizer, não muito, mas o suficiente.

O rapaz hesitou um pouco, antes de aceitar o convite do cavaleiro, que ofereceu o guarda-chuva. Os dois subiram por uma escadaria lateral, sem passar pelas casas anteriores. Aiolia não queria ter que explicar nada a nenhum deles, ainda mais a Mu. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar umas lembranças ruins e continuou subindo.

- Venha por aqui. Chegamos.

Entraram na casa de Leão. Aiolia achou uma caixa de velas na cozinha e acendeu algumas. Foi até o banheiro e trouxe uma toalha, que jogou para o garoto.

- Aqui, moleque. Se enxuga aí, senão vai pegar um resfriado.

- Valeu!

Aiolia foi até a cozinha e pegou umas sobras na geladeira.

- Aceita? Foi meu almoço de hoje.

- Aceito, valeu mais uma vez! Cara, to com uma fome de leão. Não comi nada desde que saí do hotel.

Ele colocou umas velas num castiçal da mesa e convidou o garoto a se sentar. O modo como ele comia lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar. Ele ficou um tempo olhando o rapaz, até que este olhou de volta e perguntou:

- Que foi? Fiz algo de errado?

- Não, não. Eu só tava pensando… Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. È a primeira vez que viajo sozinho. Moro com minha mãe no Japão, mas sempre quis conhecer a Grécia.

- Por quê?

- Ela já morou aqui. Em Atenas, por estes lados. Sempre disse que era bonito, mas quando eu perguntava por que ela saiu daqui, ela mudava de assunto tão rápido que eu desisti de ficar sabendo.

Aiolia ouvia atentamente. O jeito de falar dele também lhe era familiar.

- Você cozinha bem.

- Hã? Ah, obrigado, mas não fui eu quem fez essa comida. Foi meu amigo que mora mais acima quem fez.

- Então ele cozinha bem. – E continuou comendo. – Sabe, a comida do hotel não é grande coisa.

Após o término da breve janta, os dois foram até a sala e se sentaram no sofá.

- E essa chuva que não passa, hein… - Disse o garoto - Isso me dá um desânimo…

- Ô, em mim também, você nem imagina o quanto. Ainda mais que eu to sem minha TV por causa disso. Hmm… – Ele pensou um pouco antes de perguntar – Qual o seu signo?

O garoto, que olhava a janela, voltou a olhar para o cavaleiro.

- Sagitário. Estranho você perguntar, ninguém pergunta. E eu nem sei seu nome, pra começo de conversa.

- Me chama de Aiolia, ok?

- Aiolia… - Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Que foi? Achou estranho?

- Não… É que seu nome parece com o meu.

- Ah, é? E como é o seu nome?

- Aiolos.

Aiolia sobressaltou-se no sofá. Como podia um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer ter o mesmo nome de seu irmão que já estava morto? Aiolos fora o único cavaleiro que não voltara à vida após a Guerra de Hades. Aiolia imaginava que seu irmão estava em um lugar perfeito para não querer voltar como Saga e os outros. Nos Elíseos, talvez. Seu irmão sempre fora uma ótima pessoa. Voltou ao momento presente. O rapaz acabara de dizer que se chamava Aiolos, o mesmo nome de seu irmão que descansava em paz.

- Achou estranho? Não deveria, parece o seu.

- Exatamente por isso achei estranho.

Aiolos não entendeu, mas achou melhor não perguntar demais. Ele foi até a janela.

- Onde é que eu estou, hein?

De repente, as luzes do Santuário se acenderam. Aiolia pôde, finalmente, contemplar direito o rosto do rapaz. Quando o fez, tomou um grande susto. Aiolos, além de ter este nome, era muito parecido com ele, Aiolia. O garoto, ainda na janela, olhava em volta, admirado e, ao mesmo tempo, espantado.

- Estou… Estou no Santuário de Atena?

Aiolia se perguntava como o garoto poderia saber disso, mas também se perguntava por que ele era tão parecido com ele.

- Sim, este é o Santuário de Atena. Como sabe da existência do Santuário?

- Estamos nas Doze Casas do Zodíaco?

- Sim, mas… Afinal de contas, o que você está procurando, garoto?

Aiolos hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Procuro pelo cavaleiro da quinta casa, a Casa de Leão.

- Então, se olhar mais uma vez por esta janela, vai perceber que está na quinta casa. E eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. O que você quer comigo?

Desta vez foi Aiolos quem se sobressaltou. Sentou-se de novo no sofá, olhando em volta. Olhou para baixo e depois para Aiolia.

- Você conhece… a Amazona de Prata de Águia?

Aiolia já não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Marin? Conheço, mas faz anos que não a vejo. Ela foi embora depois de… depois de…

Aiolia começou a se lembrar do que queria esquecer. Há dezesseis anos, Marin irrompera pela porta do quarto de Aiolia, com uma expressão de intensa felicidade no rosto. A felicidade deu lugar à raiva e à frustração quando ela olhou para a cama dele.

- Aiolia!!

Ele acordou de súbito e percebeu que ela o olhava daquele jeito. Deitado ao seu lado, estava Mu de Áries, que também acordou.

- Marin? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto o que você estava fazendo, Aiolia de Leão, mas a julgar pelo seu estado, é melhor eu nem ficar sabendo!

Ela saiu correndo do quarto e ele foi atrás.

- Espera! Eu… Eu posso explicar…

Marin se virou e Aiolia percebeu que ela chorava. Não usava sua máscara na Casa de Leão.

- Aiolia… Por quê?

Ele olhava para ela sem saber o que dizer. Sabia o que ela tentava lhe dizer: que ele fora um traidor. Havia preocupação também nos olhos dela, talvez porque Aiolia teria que enfrentar a fúria de Shaka de Virgem quando ele descobrisse que alguém dormira com seu adorado Mu. Marin saiu correndo da casa de Leão e Aiolia não a viu mais. Mais tarde, quando perguntou à Shina onde ela fora, a Amazona de Ophiucus respondera simplesmente que ela fora embora. Quanto a sua suposição sobre a reação de Shaka, ele não esperava menos. O virginiano ficara meses sem olhar na cara do leonino ou dirigir-lhe a palavra, além de que brigara com Mu em sua casa. A briga de Shaka e Mu não foi tão duradoura, mas Marin não voltara ao Santuário. Aiolia nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter feito alguma coisa. Agora, de volta ao momento presente, Aiolia olhava aquele rapaz, que se chamava Aiolos e era tão parecido com ele, e finalmente caiu em si. O motivo da felicidade de Marin ao entrar no quarto de Aiolia naquela manhã estava bem na sua frente.

- Então? Você a conhece?

- Sim.

Aiolia não desviava os olhos do garoto e vice-versa.

- Marin é… minha mãe. Quando perguntei a ela sobre meu pai… ela me disse que ele morava na Grécia, que era o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão que guardava a quinta casa.

O leonino colocou as mãos nos ombros do jovem Aiolos. O garoto se levantou e o abraçou. Aiolia retribuiu o abraço.

- Aiolos… Esse era o nome do meu irmão. Lembro-me de uma vez Marin ter me perguntado sobre que nome daria a um filho, se por acaso tivesse um. E eu disse o nome do meu irmão. Ela não se esqueceu disto.

O garoto escondera o rosto no ombro do pai.

- Ei, está chorando?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Aiolia o afastou e limpou uma lágrima que escorria em seu próprio rosto com as costas da mão.

- Não tem importância, Aiolos. Venha cá. Pode passar a noite aqui se quiser.

- Eu… Eu quero, sim, pai.

- Pronto, agora pode parar de chorar. Eu sei o quanto emociona uma coisa dessas…

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez. Aiolos passou a noite na casa do pai. Ficaram conversando até altas horas da madrugada. Aiolos contava que viviam na mansão Kido, junto com Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de Bronze e que sua mãe cuidara muito bem dele. Aiolia contava sobre o Santuário e os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Conversaram sobre muitas coisas.

No dia seguinte, Aiolia deu um jeito de consertar o carro que o filho alugara e o levou até o aeroporto.

- Não se esqueça do que eu te disse. Convença sua mãe a voltar, pois sinto falta dela.

- Com certeza. Agora não vou querer ficar tão distante de você. Você é um cara legal, pai. Mais do que eu imaginava… E eu ainda tenho que conhecer os outros dourados!

- Vai por mim, garoto, eles não são melhores que eu.

Os dois riram e se despediram mais uma vez.

- Queria ficar mais…

- Aiolos, nada de choro. Você vai voltar o mais cedo possível depois que sua mãe ler a carta que eu escrevi para ela.

E entregou um envelope ao rapaz, que guardou com todo cuidado. Mais um abraço e Aiolos foi em direção à sala de embarque. Aiolia esperou até ele ir embora e voltou para o Santuário. Acabaram-se os dias de à toa, agora ele tinha algo a fazer. Tinha alguém para cuidar e, provavelmente, a mulher que sempre amara voltaria para seus braços. Quando chegou no Santuário, encontrou Aldebaran na porta da segunda casa.

- Ei, Aiolia! Está feliz, hein? Viu passarinho verde?

- Ah, sim, Deba. Quer saber de uma coisa? Adoro chuvas de verão.

E subiu para a quinta casa, pois ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

XxxXxxX

Fic que escrevi para o Challenge do Dia dos Pais do fórum AXIA. Espero que tenham gostado. Achei tão bonitinho... Mandem reviews!! \o/


End file.
